the_descendantsfandomcom-20200213-history
Descendants 43 - Love You Madly
Love You Madly is issue 43 in the The Descendants, and the seventh issue of Volume 4, Confluence. Summary Within the Cheyenne Mountain containment facility, ROCIC attempt to store several dangerous items, including RC-2445, an amber orb. The Orb breaks containment and flies off. In Solomon Psychiatric Center, Nikolia Petrov has become friendly with Madrigal Madigan. At lunch he asks her if she wants to leave when he breaks out today, and she accepts. His scepter crashes through the building's roof and he claims it. Madrigal transforms his clothing to the way he likes it and covers all the residents and staff in the building with gold, except Nikolia, and they leave. Alexis is off duty tonight, and Cyn is the only teen patrolling tonight. Madrigal steals a car, and Nikolia and he speed away. Madrigal claims that this time with the scepter he is in more control, but he also immediately shows signs of fixation on Alexis again. Nikolia says she will help as she owes the Descendants one. Facsimile has begun to consider giving up and going home when she encounters someone who appears to be jumping to their death. Facsimile dives after them, but they are wearing a glide suit and land on a nearby rooftop. He runs for a ladder and Facsimile dives at it, only for him to evade and bring the full weight of himself into slamming her against it. The two have a short chat and the thief taunts Facsimile before throwing a pepper laced net at her in mid-air. Madrigal and Nikolia are hiding in the trunk of the stolen car, after Madrigal used the scepter to expand it while Nikolia works on her designs. She is concerned about the changes that have taken place in Madrigal's personality since he regained the scepter. He has been using it to spy on Alexis Keyes and Ian Smythe. Ian and Alexis are at La Bergerie, a fancy restaurant. Ian has had Warrick make a ring, as he plans to propose tonight. Alexis steps away to take a call from Laurel, who tells her about Madigan's scepter escaping the ROCIC. They consider leaving, but decide not to because they think Madigan will look at their house first. Mad-Mad and Maven arrive at the restaurant. Maven uses her newly created robots to hold it hostage, while Alexis is calling Laurel back. Alexis tells Laurel they are staying at the restaurant, only to see Maven and Mad-Mad invade. Facsimile, has taken of the top layers of her skin to remove the pepper spray soaking when Codex calls her. Maven holds up the restaurant, asking for cash, cards, jewelry and electronics. Mad-Mad, can't see Alexis and has trouble with remembering until he spots Ian, who he tries to kill. Ian drops to the floor and then distracts him saying Alexis dumped him for Mad-Mad. He references the myths of Hephaestus and Aphrodite, which seems to wake up Madigan's personality. Facsimile arrives and recognizes the robots from Capashen Arena, a year ago, and takes out several of them until they converge on her. Maven tells Mad Mad to hurry up. The scepter has regained its influence over Ian, and he pretends that Mad-Mad has unconsciously granted him powers, using his ability to boil some wine. He sets off several Chaos Nova's pretending that he has no control. Hiding, Alexis realizes she doesn't need her costume and uses her power to appear as Darkness. Facsimile is making progress outside, when the Sneak Thief shows up and uses foam pellets to help her. Darkness allows the restaurant patrons to evacuate, and Facsimile, finished with the X-91's outside storms inside. Madigan allows the scepter to take over but is knocked back into control when he slams it down, completing a circuit and creating a fireball. Madigan steals a bottle of wine and takes himself and Nikolia away. Ian, relieved panics that he's lost the ring, and Alexis tells him not to worry about the night being 'ruined', her answer is yes. Category:Confluence